


Bowlegs and Man Boobs

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-22
Updated: 2011-07-22
Packaged: 2018-09-03 05:46:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8699614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Jensen reads on a pap’s website that people think he has man boobs.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

Jared was piling food in a styrofoam container when he saw Jensen out of the corner of his eye next to him at the catering table. Jensen had been in his trailer while Jared finished a scene with Misha before lunch. He looked over and saw a frown on Jensen’s face. If that wasn’t a tip off, Jensen was practically throwing food in his container. “What happened?” Jensen scowled at him for a second then shut his container and stomped away. Jared closed his container, grabbed his glass of tea and trotted to catch up the Jensen. “Tell me what happened.”  
  
Jensen stopped and looked around. After making sure no one was in ear shot, he leaned toward Jared, “That pap that was here a couple of days ago taking pictures while I was playing soccer during lunch…. I didn’t have a shirt on….he posted the pictures and….”  
  
“And what?”  
  
“People said I have man boobs,” Jensen hissed. Jared pressed his lips together to keep from laughing but he couldn’t help a snicker. Jensen glared at him, went to his trailer and slammed the door after him.  
  
Jared started to laugh. Then he got it under control and went into Jensen trailer. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to laugh.” Jensen ignored him and took a bite of meatloaf and mash potatoes. “I told you to stay off that website.”  
  
“Do you think I have man boobs?”  
  
Frankly Jared did, but if he didn’t want to sleep on the couch, he better say something.  
  
“Don’t talk to me. Go to your own trailer.” The poor piece of meatloaf bore the blunt of Jensen’s anger.  
  
After they arrived home, Jared took the dogs for a walk while Jensen took a shower. Jensen stood naked in front of the full length mirror in the bedroom. He studied his pecs and cupped them in his hands. With a resigned sigh, he dropped his hands to his sides. They were right, he did have man boobs. Bowlegged AND man boobs. He tried to lift weights and build up his pecs, but that was boring and he preferred to get his exercise playing soccer with the guys. One of the things he and Jared bonded over was how self- conscious they felt of their bodies when they were growing up. Jared still complained he was scrawny in spite of the muscle building workouts. Jensen turned sideways and curled his arm making his bicep muscle bunch up. A wolf whistle startled him and he noticed Jared’s reflection in the mirror. Now if only the ground would open and swallow him. Jared chuckled as he crossed to Jensen and wrapped his arms around him. “I do have man boobs. I’m never taking my shirt off again.”  
  
“You better. I think you have a very sexy chest.” He kissed Jensen on the jaw under his ear. His hands moved up Jensen’s chest, stopped on his pecs and gently squeezed. Jensen turned his head enough to rest his cheek against Jared’s face. Jared kissed the cheek as he caressed his fingers across the small nipples. Jensen hands came up to curl his fingers around Jared’s wrists. Their mouths move toward the other. Tongues licked at at other. A sigh as Jared’s hands continue to squeezing and caressing his pecs.  
  
Jensen’s hand began to stroke his hardening cock. Precum made his hand slide over his flesh. Jared’s eyes watched Jensen’s hand move. His own arousal pressed against the zipper of his pants. The hand Jensen wasn’t holding moved down the warm stomach (why was Jensen’s stomach always so warm?) and wrapped around Jensen’s hand and cock. He continued squeezing a soft pec as he kissed along Jensen’s freckled shoulder. Jensen was leaning back on him making soft moans. It was enough to make him cum screaming in his shorts but he preferred to cum somewhere else. “Let’s go to bed.”  
  
Jared undressed as Jensen pulled the covers down the bed. He straddled Jensen, their cocks pressed together. Then he leaned over to kiss and lick the skin of Jensen’s pec. His hand squeezed, finger tips caressed as he sucked on the nipple. His tongue flicked across it. Jensen’s hips were thrusting his cock against Jared’s cock. Jared moved to the other pec. Latching his lips around the areola, he pulled up as he sucked hard. Jensen moaned and grabbed a handful of his hair. Jared let go and looked up at Jensen and licked his lips.  
  
Jensen tried to flip them over. He cock was so hard and he wanted to ride Jared, feel that beautiful cock rub against his. Jared locked his knees, refusing to move. He pushed Jensen back and pressed his cock tighter against Jensen’s cock to stop his squirming. Jensen closed his eyes and moaned deep in his throat. Jared ran his tongue across Jensen’s lower lip, feeling Jensen’s warm breath against it.  
  
Jensen couldn’t move. Jared’s legs held his hips still. He whimpered as Jared’s warm tongue circled his nipple. His cock felt like steel between their bodies. He could feel Jared’s precum drip on his cock. Jensen reached down and grabbed Jared’s ass cheeks in each hand. Maybe if he couldn’t move, he could get Jared to just thrust a little. He felt Jared’s chuckle against his pec but no thrusting. His nipples were so hard and wet. The way Jared was squeezing and caressing. His hands moved up Jared’s back, nails scraping skin. Every muscle wound tight. Back arched as Jared sucked. His balls tightened. He felt his warm cum spread across his stomach. Jared leaned up and kissed him, body trembling as his cum mixed with Jensen’s between their bodies.  
  
Maybe having man boobs wasn’t such a bad thing after all.  
  
The End  



End file.
